Viens là petit oeufX Ho et toi le chat chut !
by Lucie-chan
Summary: Miyo arrive au lycée avec Amu, Tadase et les gardiens , tout ce qu'elle a connue vas changer , tout son petit train-train de vie vas être chambouler à cause d'UN événement . J'ai mis cette fiction en T à cause de L'événement .


**Hello petit lecteurs d'amour j'espère que vous allez aimer cette petite fiction sur Shugo Chara qui ne durerat pas longtemps car j'ai l'intention de partir sur un plus grand projet !**

* * *

Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 8 Avril et c'est la rentrée des classes . Avec les gardiens nous rentrons en 2nd au lycée Seiyo . L'uniforme est jolis . Tadase est venu me chercher pour faire la route ensemble .

" - Miyo dépéches-toi ! me lança Tadase

\- Oui j'arrive ! lui répondis-je "

Ah oui en fait , je m'appel Miyo , Sakuraba Miyo . Je suis l'As des gardiens depuis que Yaya-chan a déménagé .

"- Miyo ! Cour on vas être en retard ! me dit un petit être avec des oreilles et une queue de loup

\- Oui Saki ! lui répondis-je "

Je suppose qu'il faut que je vous explique le principe des gardiens non ? Tout d'abord il y a le roi ; Hotori Tadase , la reine ; Mashiro Rima , le valet ; Fujisaki Nagihiko , l'as ; moi , et enfin le joker ; Hinamori Amu . On ne deviens pas gardiens comme ça il faut avoir des shugo chara ! Ce qu'est un shugo chara ? C'est simple , c'est ton ange gardiens . D'après ce que j'ai compris on as tous un œuf du cœur en sois , cet œuf représente les rêves de son porteur . Tous les gardiens en ont un . Tadase a Kiseki un petit roi que veut devenir le maître du monde . Rima a Kusukusu une petite comique qui ne laisse pas échappée une blague de mauvais goût . Nagihiko a Temari une petite danseuse traditionnelle japonaise qui peut se montrer très sadique et Rithm un danseur basketeur qui agis toujours de façon cool . Amu-sempai a Ran une sportive de haut niveau , Miki une artiste de premier choix , Su une cuisinière or pair et Dia qui représente l'éclat d'Amu-sempai . Quand à moi j'ai Miku une chanteuse lunatique , Saki une louve adorable et kira une étoile parmi le ciel noir .

On arrive devant la grille , on voit Amu nous faire de grand signe . Tadase cour vers elle tandis que je levé les yeux au ciel , il l'a prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse . Cela fait 5 mois que ça dure .

"- Bonjour Miyo ! Tu vas bien ? me demanda ma sempai

-: Oui très bien et toi ? lui dis-je en regardant devant moi "

Elle n'u pas le temps de répondre que l'on entendit des cris d'hystérique . Je me retourna et vu un garçon aux cheveux bleu nuit avec un étuis à violon sur l'épaule .

"- Je sens la présence d'un shugo chara . Me chuchota Miku

\- je crois que je le vois . dis-je en montrant une petite forme avec des oreilles de chat "

Je vis Amu et Tadase courir vers ce garçon plein de mystére .

"- Ikuto-nii-san . lança Tadase joyeusement

\- Tadase . dit le jeune homme au cheveux bleu

\- Bonjour ! dit gentiment Amu-sempai "

Je m'approche doucement mes shugos cachées dans mon dos . Je me place derrière Amu et Tadase .

"- Tiens une nouvelle ? désigant la jeune fille que je suis

\- ..."

Je ne réponds pas . Fichu timidité envers les gens que je ne connais pas . J'entends les autres éléves lancer des " calme and reserved " à mon sujet . Fichu surnom .

"- Marre d"être timide ? Alors soit plus confiante en toi ! Shine ! Shone ! Shone ! Chara change ! chantona Kira"

Ho non ! Mes barrettes en croix changent pour des barrettes avec un losange .

"- Oui et ? dis-je d'un ton non-chalant

\- Mi-Miyo ? { et merde elle a fait un chara change } fit cette chére Amu-sempai

\- Miyo calme-toi ! cette personne me prend dans ses bras tout en me chuchotant cette phrase

\- Nagi ? dis-je sur un ton surpris "

Me voilà redevenue normal dans les bras de Nagi . Je rougis et baisse la tête . Nagi me chuchote dans l'oreille , il m'énerve il sais que je l'ouïe fine et il en profite . Certaine personne pourront penser que nous sommes en couple mais il est tout autre . Nagi est mon meilleur ami ainsi que mon confident le seul qui connait tout de moi . Nagi me tourne vers lui et me souris avec son stupide sourire de vainqueur . Quelque fois je le hais . C'est sans regard pour ce jeune homme aux cheveux bleu nuit que je part vers le tableau d'affichage pour voir les classes . Aperçoit Rima qui ce dirige vers moi ... Enfin plutôt vers Amu , elle ne m'apprécie pas tellement et je ne sais pas pourquoi .

"- Bonjour Miyo ! me lança joyeusement Kusukusu

\- Yo !dit Kira

\- Hello ! répondit Miku

\- Bonjour ! fit ma petite louve "

J'esquissais un sourire alors que je reprenais ma route . Cherchant ma classe je parcoure des yeux les affiches à la recherche de mon nom . Une fois trouver je me retournais ne prenant la peine de regarder qui il y avait dans ma classe sachant que je risquerai d'être déçut .Je marche donc doucement jusque dans la salle indiquer sur la feuille . En chemin je croise diverse personne dont quelques filles du collège . Ces dernières rigolent doucement lorsque je passe prés d'elle je le sens mal . Je n'u malheureusement pas le temps de pensé à ce quelles complotaient que je me retrouve projeter au sol sans pouvoir me rattraper . J'allais me relever lorsque l'une des filles me marche dessus .

"- Ho ! je suis désolée vraiment ! me dit-elle sur un ton d'ironie total

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser je suis sûre que tout le monde à du la prendre comme un paillasson . répondis l'une de ses amies

\- Je peux savoir ce que je vous ai fait ? "

Elles se turent puis partirent me laissant seul dans le couloir . je me léve doucement et reprend ma marche . J'arrive dans ma salle et aperçoit Amu-sempai ainsi que Nagi . Je remarque une place pas loin de ce dernier et mis dirige . Nagi me fit un signe de la main , auquel je répondis par un petit sourire .

* * *

**Et voilà premier chapitre boucler dites moi ce que vous en pensez laisser une review pour mon petit plaisir personnel ^o^ Je vous dis à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre **


End file.
